11 years old NARUTO
by narutohinatalove
Summary: Naruto has travelled back in time and there he meets 11 years old hinata.


Hey there all lovely people. I hope you enjoy my story.

I do not own naruto and its characters.

The 11 years old NARUTO

Naruto woke up in his bed, after many days of sleeping in his chair in the hokage tower he had forgotten about the comfortable sleep. Being hokage was his dream and he enjoyed it but it kept him away from his family and he hated it but there was nothing he could do about it. He looked at the window and saw that it was still dark outside, nearly midnight.

He turned around and pulled his wife close who was deep in sleep. How he missed being near her. He snuggled closer and kissed her cheek. She turned around to just bury her head in his chest and smile, he felt happy and complete, when Hinata suddenly mumbled in her sleep

"My house…" Naruto couldn't make out what she said further but he thought she was having a dream. He closed his eyes and slept again.

The next time he woke up he saw that his wife was not there, he pouted and dragged himself out of the bed, it was morning and he had to go to work.

He looked at his wife who was busy preparing breakfast for everyone and smiled

"Good morning" he said

She turned around to see him standing there still half asleep

"Good morning Naruto kun" she said

He noticed that she was in a very good mood

"You look happy" he asked

"I had a dream yesterday"

"Dream?"

She nodded

"Actually it was a memory of the time when I was 11 and was lost in the forest. There I met a man who helped me a lot, I can't remember his face now but he was really nice and he helped me too." She said

Naruto suddenly felt a pang of guilt. He hadn't noticed how she felt back then and he would sometimes feel jealous of kiba and shino who knew Hinata better than him. He had spent his time chasing after his crush leaving his beautiful wife unnoticed.

"Papa" Himawari yelled as she saw her dad

She went and hugged him and Boruto came like a hurricane, he was looking in high spirits like Naruto when he was a kid. Boruto saw his mother taking down a heavy box down the shelf and ran upto her and said

"Leave that to me, dattebasa" he tried picking the box but without success, he looked at his mother who was smiling, he smiled back nervously and tried again

"Why don't you bring me the vegetables from the fridge and it's not that heavy, dattebasa" Hinata said

Boruto smiled

"I think I'll just do that"

Naruto thought I miss out so much. His son had gained the family trait, his mother would have laughed at them so much he thought.

"Papa, Himawari is going to play in the park. Will you come with me?" she asked

"I am sorry Himawari, papa has to work" he said putting her down

She turned sad but she was understanding like her mother so she just smiled and said

"Ok" But Boruto was a different case he glared at his father and then said

"Himawari, your big brother will come with you"

"Really?" she asked

"Get ready, I will take you there after breakfast"

Naruto knew his son didn't like it when he was busy and avoided his family, he had tried talking to him but it was no use. He felt happy and sad at the both time because his son was trying to fill in his role by taking care of his mother and taking his sister to play and maybe he did other things too that naruto should do.

That day at hokage tower he thought about his family all the time and hoped that at least he could have spent some time with Hinata when they were kids or maybe he should take a break now. He went in the store room to look for some papers he needed and when he found them he looked at the scroll and that was kept beside it, he took it and studied it but it was very old and dusty. Naruto kept his papers aside and opened the scroll and as he did a swirl of bright blue lines dragged him in and he closed his eyes, when he opened them again he was in his office again and the scroll gone, what was that he thought?

He looked at his papers but they were gone too and something about the storeroom was not right, it looked different. He walked out of the room but hid when he saw an odd figure in his office thinking that it was an enemy but when he looked clearly he saw that it was the third hokage and he realised that he had just time travelled.

He looked around and to make confirm went out of his office and into the streets there he found that his suspicion were true when looked at all the kid forms of his friends. He will have to find the time travelling scroll again but he looked around and thought maybe just one look. He walked in the streets when he heard a scream

"Naruto"

He looked back to see his 11 years old self running and teasing Iruka sensei who was running behind him. This was the time when only Iruka sensei recognised him, he looked around and suddenly noticed blue hair and he looked in the direction where Hinata was watching naruto. She was blushing and naruto missed it because Hinata didn't do that now.

He watched as she was called by her father and was scolded for walking slow. He looked as she went away with him and suddenly a thought clicked him that maybe he could be with her now or just watch her. He was going to go after her but suddenly he stopped when he smelled the same smell coming from ichiraku and this was a limited flavour ramen so he decided to try it first.

When he reached her house he had eaten 6 bowls and then he had seen his old self drag Iruka sensei there and empty half of his pocket. He even talked to his old self even though his old self ha looked at him and said

"Old man are you new here? I haven't seen you around"

Old man? Naruto felt weird but he couldn't say anything as it was coming from himself.

"Naruto" Iruka sensei had punched him "don't be rude" then Iruka sensei had apologized and naruto had said it was nothing, then he had come straight to see Hinata.

He saw her as she fought with her sister but not actually even scratching her sister, she was strong but she would never show it. He saw as she was scolded and he was angry but knew he couldn't do anything.

Naruto saw as Hinata came out of the house and ran away, straight to the forest and he realized what she had told him this morning that she had got lost when she was 11 and he realized that it was this time but she mentioned someone helping her but what if that guy didn't come or something happened. Well he could watch her till then right?

He followed her and saw as she entered the forest, but she didn't stop she kept running and running until she was out of breath. She sat there and started to cry, naruto felt his heart crumble as he saw her crying, where was that man? He looked around to see the signs of someone coming but no one came. Soon Hinata stopped crying and looked around just to see that she was lost.

"My home…."

The same words as her dream.

She looked around and tried to find her way out but couldn't and naruto could see she was getting scared with each step. He kept looking for the man but still no one came?

Then he noticed that Hinata suddenly lost her balance and she tripped so hard that she fell down and her leg was bleeding, that's it he thought and ran down to her

"Are you okay?" he asked

She was scared by the sudden appearance but calmed down a little when she saw his head protector. He came near her and said

"Don't worry I am not an enemy"

She nodded, because something told her she could trust him and he looked so similar to naruto and anyone can trust naruto, she thought.

He examined her leg and took out his handkerchief and tied it around her wound

"Can you stand up?" he asked

She tried and stood up

"Thank you" she said

He smiled. "Let's take you home, dattebayo"

"Dattebayo?" she asked "you really resemble someone I know?"

"I do?"

"Can I ask your name?"

He had forgot to introduce himself and he never thought she would ask

"Boruto" he said with thinking

"Even your name rhymes" she said

He took her outside the forest and said

"You will have to go alone from here"

She nodded

"Thank you so much" she said

Naruto sighed, he wanted to take her home himself but if someone asked him who he was again it would get chaotic, he thought.

He then saw as Hinata walked, but she still struggled. When he noticed the 11 years old naruto come running towards her and she blushed tomato red.

"What happened to your leg Hinata chan?" he asked

"I fell down" she said

Naruto missed that too.

The 11 years old naruto then took her hand and said

"Let's take you home, dattebayo"

She stared at him and said

"I met someone who talked like you"

"Really?"

Then he watched as he took her home and smiled. Why didn't he remember this? Maybe he had many moments like this with her but didn't remember them, he would make sure to recall them.

Just then a swirl of light came around him and he was back in his office. He smiled and went into his office and did one thing that 11 years old naruto would do. He looked at the paper work, then at shikamaru. The time hadn't moved since he had left. He smiled at his advisor and jumped down the window saying

"I am taking off today"

He ran to the park to see his children playing, Boruto was swinging himawari. Naruto went into the park and made a clone and while his clone was swinging himawari, he played catch ball with his son and after a long time he saw his son actually smile at him.

They went home that night and Hinata was shocked to hear that he had taken a day off.

That night he ate dinner with his kids and announced that he would try to make time like this, then he tucked his children to bed and went to sleep himself.

He wrapped his hands against his wife's waist and said

"I love you Hinata chan"

Hinata smiled and suddenly she remembered the face of the man who had helped her

"Naruto kun. You travelled back in time"

"And I am happy I did"

He kissed her and smiled as she snuggled against him.


End file.
